Get Here
by shellyduran
Summary: Captain Edward Cullen knows that not all military families will spend Christmas together. His own brothers won't be able to see their loved ones this holiday. Edward's wife and child expect him home on December 27th but with some assistance from Santa's helpers, maybe everyone will get their Christmas wish this year. AH, canon couples, sweet and schmaltzy.


Author: Shellyduran

Beta: Stacyo72

A/N This is the Christmas o/s I wrote for Countdown to 2014. Thank you to Breath-of-Twilight first for inviting me to participate this year. She has announced that she may not continue to do the Countdowns since it seems like there's less interest in them. If you want them to continue, go over to Countdown to 2014 and let her know. I had a great time writing this and the other pieces I did, even if this one took a bit longer than planned.

Thank you to Allie Jay Cullen for making the manip used in the banner.

_ You can reach me by caravan  
'Cross the desert like an Arab man  
I don't care how you get here  
Just get here if you can - Get Here, Oleta Adams_

Get Here

_Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more…_

I swear if I hear that goddamn _Thousand Years_ song one more time I will forcefully remove the stereo from my truck with a screwdriver. O.k., that's probably not true. After all, this isn't really my truck. It's Esme's, and it's not her fault I've got _Thousand Years_ on repeat.

The song finishes and within three seconds of the last note sounding, a little voice pops up from the backseat. "Again, mommy!"

I sigh, it's no use. "Aren't you sleepy yet Teddy-bear?"

"No, no nap! I want Tau-sind Years!"

I hit the button on the stereo and Christina Perri's soft ballad begins again. I offer a silent prayer that this time my three year old will stop battling and fall asleep. I just need an hour, maybe two, to myself. I drive to the end of the park and loop around to do it again. It starts to drizzle and I hope the soothing sounds of the raindrops will help Teddy's eyes close. I know I shouldn't complain. I'm driving an Escalade around a soccer field in Washington State. I don't have to worry about IED's or suicide bombers interrupting my journey. I couldn't say the same for so many others, including people that I care about deeply. I feel the tears prick my eyes. Even in the car, with only a semi-conscious toddler, I push my emotions down. I won't cry. I promised Edward I'd be strong and he'll be here soon. How many military wives won't get to spend Christmas with their husbands? Rose and Emmett have no chance of seeing each other. Alice doesn't even know where Jasper's current post is, let alone when he'll get leave. _Suck it up, Bella! _In ten days, I'll be able to feel his arms around me, his body over me. Our last night together was in another Washington, across the country.

_Candles had cast a soft glow over our brownstone's bedroom, from the hardwood floors to the ceilings trimmed in crown moldings. Our belongings are hidden within the cardboard boxes that sit in the shadows. Tomorrow would bring two different journeys, in opposite directions. My husband will be half way around the world and I will wait for him on the other side of the continent. We whisper words of love and promises for the future in the semi-darkness. I push my secret worries to the back of my mind. Edward's touch burns wherever his fingers come into contact with my skin. I kiss him slow and soft, trying not to let my desperation seep through. _

_For the past six years, Edward has been my constant companion, the Dog Star in my night sky, shining brightly through the darkness. Even though I knew this deployment was always a possibility, I don't know how I can get through this. How can I sleep in a cold bed without his warmth beside me? How can I not worry constantly? Will he be safe? Will I ever see him again? _

_I force my hands to graze and caress rather than cling and grab like my instincts demand. My palms are flat and open as they trace the muscles of his back, following the contours down his spine to the round curve of his ass. We moan and sigh as our bodies respond to each other. We share the innate intimacy of long-time lovers as lips and tongues, hands and fingers circle and stroke. We instinctively blend until his heat is my heat, our hearts beat in unison, and our breaths merge. My legs part and he pushes in. We thrust and throb, hanging just at the edge of the precipice yet, for once, I never want to come. I want to stay like this forever, with our bodies entwined and him inside me. When we come, it will be over and I'll know I won't feel him again for a very long time. I attempt to prolong it but my body doesn't know how to not respond to his touch and I fall over the edge. He comes with me, his groans and growls mixed with tender words. The tears almost betray me but I swipe them away before he notices. I want him to stay inside me tonight, tomorrow, always. We make love once more. This time, I ask him to not pull out. He chuckles, telling me he'll slip out anyway. I should explain I'd rather he slip out involuntarily than withdraw voluntarily but it's too difficult, the analogy would be obvious so I say nothing. We cuddle but I'm careful not to cling, at least, not until I recognize the signs that Edward is unconscious. Only then do I allow my hands to grip his shoulders. I don't want to sleep. I don't want to waste the precious moments we have left in slumber but eventually we both succumb to the deep exhaustion that accompanies the stress of our impending separation _

The song ends and automatically starts again. I glance back in the rear view mirror at my little boy. He is the spitting image of his father, green eyes and wild reddish brown hair. Edward insists that he has my nose but I don't see it. Honestly, kid noses all look the same to me. Teddy meets my eyes and gives me a sleepy grin.

"Daddy will be home for Christmas, right Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie. Ten more sleeps and Daddy will be here."

Technically, Edward won't be here until the twenty-seventh, two days after Christmas, since his leave begins on the twenty-fifth. We'll have just three days together before he must begin his journey back to Afghanistan. I make the loop around the park one last time as my son's eyes droop behind me. I subtly lower the volume on the music in miniscule increments. Teddy was a great sleeper until Edward's current tour began eight months ago. This was the first time Edward had been given an assignment where we couldn't live with him and Teddy missed his dad. Prior to this, he'd worked as a surgeon at the Walter Reed Medical Center right in D.C. We rented a nice house in Georgetown and drove around in a late model Volvo like any young professional couple. Back then, it was easy for me to forget that my husband, Doctor Cullen, was also Captain Cullen.

However, his duty was never far from his mind. Despite helping countless returning veterans, he felt that his surgical skills could be better utilized at the frontlines. I knew it was futile and selfish to resist when there was a shortage of physicians in the field. His father Carlisle, now a retired colonel, had been a battlefield surgeon during the First Gulf War and some of the smaller, almost forgotten campaigns of the late Twentieth Century such as the invasion of Panama. His brothers, Emmett and Jasper, had each done tours in the Middle East, Emmett in Iraq and Jasper in Afghanistan. It was inevitable that Edward would want his chance to fulfill his calling as both a soldier and a surgeon.

I head out of the park and within ten minutes I'm stopped in front of the impressive contemporary home where I now reside with my in-laws. The back door opens and my father-in-law gently unbuckles my son from his car seat. He cocks an eyebrow in my direction before he lifts and carries Teddy into the house. I know he thinks I should let my son cry it out instead of driving him around until he falls asleep but I just can't do it right now. Fortunately, he also knows better than to mention his point of view again, settling for just a look. I follow them into the house where Esme, my mother-in-law clucks and coos over her sleeping grandchild.

We have about two hours before the school bus will drop off Rosalie and Emmett's three children. They are living here too while both their parents complete tours overseas; Rosalie in Germany and Emmett in South Korea. Once Teddy is settled in his room, I return downstairs to the dining room table to grade finals. I'm working as an adjunct English professor at the local community college and I have just one more day before I need to turn in my student's grades. Luckily, I'm in a groove and the time flies. I just finish the last exam when I hear footsteps approaching.

"Hey Bella! Are you busy?" My always cheerful sister-in-law Alice breezes into the room. She pushes back the fur-lined hood of her stylish fitted ski jacket, uncovering her short perfectly coiffed dark hair.

I glance at the clock, it's only slightly after three in the afternoon.

"Hey, Alice. No, I just finished. You're home early."

Alice is a women's clothing buyer for Port Angeles' only department store. She removes her coat, revealing a beautiful red sweater-dress that perfectly accents her petite frame. She sits down across from me, and leans back in her chair.

"Well, I started early. I had to take a complete inventory with the department managers this morning before we opened. I swear, I will be so happy when this season is over. I need to focus on buying spring and summer fashions, not what's already in the warehouse." She sighs. "Oh well, that's what happens when you work retail this time of the year."

She shrugs it off and smiles brightly before launching into a list of gifts she's already bought and gifts she's yet to buy for our nieces and nephew. I nod and smile but I just can't muster up the level of enthusiasm Alice displays. Luckily, she's too absorbed in her thoughts to notice.

"Now Bella, don't forget! We're taking the kids to the store's annual family Christmas breakfast on the twenty-fourth. I'm in charge of the planning committee this year. Teddy needs to wear his Christmas outfit. We'll have pictures taken with the store's Santa and I'll make sure that everyone gets a copy. Have you seen the Santa this year? He's perfect!"

I laugh and nod, knowing Alice's belief that real beard Santas were far superior to those with fake beards.

"I haven't but I'm sure he is."

Just then I hear Teddy stir upstairs. I get up, straightening my exams, as I prepare to go get him.

"I know, Alice and don't worry, we'll be there with jingle bells on," I say drolly before I exit the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Auntie Bella! Liam is being mean!" I hear my youngest niece Maggie call out from the room across the hall that she shares with her older sister, Siobhan.

They have been home from school for less than an hour and the entire house hums with the energy the three exhibit at all times. I look up from where I've been helping Teddy put his Thomas the Train wooden tracks back together.

"Liam?!" It's both a question and a warning.

"I'm not doing anything. She's a baby." Liam's voice is the perfect mixture of bored and annoyed that tweens and teens exude at all times.

"I am NOT a baby. You're a liar! Auntie Bella, can you come here, please?" Maggie's voice trembles on the verge of tears.

I have a feeling I know what this is about and I'm not pleased. Liam has already been warned several times about spoiling the Christmas fun for his younger siblings, not to mention Teddy.

I make sure Teddy's back in business with his train tracks then head across the hall. Maggie stands there with her arms crossed facing down her big brother. Liam is already giving me the tortured older sibling eye-roll and smirk. Maggie signals for me to come close. I bend down so she can whisper in my ear.

"Liam said Santa doesn't bring us gifts that it's Grammy and Papa! He's a liar. Tell him he's grounded!"

Part of me wants to laugh at the sight of my seven year old niece, her face in a scowl, and her red curls bobbing up and down as she points at her big brother but messing with Christmas is a serious offense in the Cullen household.

"Maggie, I can't ground him," I begin and Liam's smirk grows, "but Papa and Grammy can. I think Liam needs to talk to them about what he said."

I can't bring myself to accuse him of lying, since technically he's not, but he knows better. I tilt my head, indicating Liam should go downstairs to where his grandparents are.

Liam sighs. "Seriously? This is ridiculous. You know she emailed Santa asking for Mom and Dad to come home for Christmas. What's worse? Telling her now or waiting until Christmas morning when they aren't under the tree wrapped up in red bows?" He grumbles as he walks out of the room.

"Liam! Come down here and stop being a lousy big brother!" Esme calls from the hall below.

Liam sighs and grumbles some more as he shuffles down the stairs.

I sit down and talk with Maggie, saying all the things adults are supposed to about Christmas wishes and that miracles come from God, not Santa. She nods, and we hug but deep down there's a part of me that knows the cynical eleven year-old currently getting chewed out in the kitchen is right. She won't get what she wants for Christmas and it won't ever have the same magic for her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm standing in the car rental line in the small Port Angeles airport, waiting for hopefully the last time this week. Being in the military equates to lots of lines and lots of waiting but this is different. The line of civilians in front of me represents the last obstacle separating me from my family. My cell phone rings and I almost jump as the vibration shoots through my jacket pocket. I can't remember the last time I used the thing. I pull it out and glance down, smiling, before I answer.

"Hello?" I say cautiously.

"EDWARD! Where are you? Did you get the car? Are you on your way yet? The breakfast starts in two hours. Are you sure you'll make it on time? Can I do anything?"

My sister-in-law Alice bombards me with questions, answering for me, half the time. I know the drill. I just wait until she runs out of breath. I'm not one for elaborate surprise plans but when my leave was moved up a few days, I couldn't resist making this a Christmas gift for Bella and Teddy. I knew Alice would have ideas about how to best accomplish my task so I was currently preparing to drive to the Port Angeles department store where she worked. Alice made sure that the entire family would be there for the annual employee Christmas breakfast. When Teddy sat with Santa for his picture, Santa would tell him he had a special gift. I would come out and surprise him and the rest of the family. I went over the details again with Alice and was once more grateful that she didn't want me to dress as Santa; that might be a bit too confusing for someone Teddy's age. He'd only just gotten over his fear of sitting on Santa's lap. I didn't want to traumatize him, or worse, let him think that his daddy was the jolly old elf.

"See you soon, Alice!" I finished the call and hang up. I know she's got everything in control.

About twenty minutes later, I'm handed the keys for a late model sedan. I turn with my paperwork in one hand and my duffel bag in the other as I check to see where the car is parked.

"Soldier! Don't you know enough to salute when you see a superior officer or has that cushy tour in Kabul made you soft?" A familiar voice rings out from my left side.

My eyes snap up as my jaw drops. "Holy shit! Jasper!"

I haven't seen my brother in almost two years. I look him up and down, taking in the minute changes. He's wearing his Special Forces uniform, topped by the beret over his close cropped blond hair. He keeps it so short that it's impossible to tell it curls when it's long. There are crinkles around his eyes and he's a bit leaner than I remember. His expression is stern but I can see the mischievous twinkle in his blue eyes.

"What's that, Captain?"

I stand at attention and give him my best salute. "Sorry, Major Cullen, Sir. It's been so long I forgot what a complete douchebag my brother can be."

He sizes me up then looks around. "Douchebag? I don't see Emmett anywhere."

At that we both crack up laughing and give each other a manly hug. I punch him in the arm as we separate.

"What the hell are you doing here? Why didn't Alice tell me you were coming home too?"

"Alice? She has no idea. It's a complete surprise. I didn't even know until the day before I got leave. I just got here and I saw the fatigues. I look up and there's that crazy head of hair of yours, shining like a penny in the sun. You'd never get away with that hippie look out in the trenches."

I step back as my brother reaches out and tries to rub the top of my head.

"It's a standard military haircut. I can't help it if you green berets like to keep it shorter than needed." I reply, knowing I just set him off.

"A Green Beret is a hat. I'm not a hat. I'm a highly trained, professional Army Special Forces Soldier." He counters, just like I knew he would.

I pat him on the back. "And your answer was completely predictable. C'mon let's go find this car."

I fill him in on where I'm headed and why. "It's perfect. We'll keep you out of sight. Alice will be upfront with her camera ready to record everyone's reactions when they see me and we'll walk out together. She'll be speechless and totally floored that we were able to pull something like this off. "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What?! What do you mean you can't make it?! The breakfast starts in twenty minutes?!" Alice's voice approaches a level only dogs can hear. "A substitute? What substitute? Does this guy have a real beard? Does he know how to work with children? Has a background check been done?"

Alice paces, causing the bells at the end of her green and red elf dress, elf hat and matching elf shoes to jingle crazily as she moves rapidly in a circle. With her arms flailing as she talks, she looks like one of the elves in Rudolph when the Bumble shows up at the North Pole. She scream-whispers into her cell phone for several more minutes before she finally huffs out a "fine" and hangs up.

"Santa?" I ask, as she grasps her head in her hands. She nods, swallowing thickly before she speaks.

"He can't make it, some sort of emergency. He says he has a back-up who's all set to go. I can't believe this," she wails as she starts rapidly texting on her phone.

"Alice, relax. I understand the breakfast is important to the kids here but it's not like there won't be a Santa. I'm sure this other guy will be fine. After all, your regular Santa trusts him with this job so shouldn't you?" I spend a few more minutes reassuring her until Siobhan returns from the restroom with Teddy and Maggie in tow.

"Mommy, is Santa here yet?" Teddy asks, his green eyes glowing with excitement. I smile, what a difference from this time last year when he refused to go anywhere near old bearded guys in red suits.

"Not yet but soon. You need to have breakfast first. Let's get in line."

I take his hand and Carlisle, Esme and I head to the buffet with the rest of the kids. I shoot a glance at Liam but he's behaving himself. His talk with his grandparents last week seems to have done the trick. I take a deep breath. The air is fragrant with the scent of bacon and eggs.

"Yum. The scrambled eggs are calling to me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Santa is supposed to be here in fifteen minutes and he supposedly knows all about introducing you when Teddy sits on his lap." Alice is rapidly pacing in front of me in the hallway where I'm hiding until it's time for my surprise arrival. She's explained three times already that her real beard Santa, the same guy that's been working the department store's family breakfast for the past eight years, is a no show.

"Alice, it will be fine." I reassure her.

Jasper is currently hiding in the supply closet just behind me and I need to get her away from this area. I offer a few more soothing words before Alice runs back down the hall towards the room where the breakfast is currently happening. I tap on the supply closet door which Jasper promptly opens.

He grins. "I might have to drag Alice into that supply closet before this breakfast is over. It's been too damn long," he whispers.

I nod, thinking the same thing about my own wife. We're both giggling like a couple of twelve year olds when I shut Jasper back in the closet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx\\

"Look Carlisle, Mrs. Claus is here too this year. Isn't that a darling outfit?"

Esme points to a woman in a the requisite gray haired wig and white cap who is currently bending over to talk to one of the smaller children in the line ahead of us. The advantage of the breakfast is there are only about a dozen children so each one gets plenty of attention. Alice and her committee have done an excellent job, setting up a fancy throne for Santa. Red velvet curtains disguise a hall entryway where he can enter and leave without anyone seeing where he came from.

"Do you think she brought the cookies?" Siobhan asks, looking up at us with solemn eyes.

"Maybe. Why don't you ask her when it's your turn?" I smile down at my fair-haired niece. Everyone who meets her remarks on how much she resembles her beautiful mother.

"That's the lamest looking Santa I've ever seen. " I hear Liam grumble under his breath.

Esme and I both shoot him daggers with our eyes but I secretly agree. Alice must be beside herself. She's putting on a good front, laughing and readying each child as they approach the front of the line but I know her well enough now that I can tell it's a front. The guy in the red suit is definitely not a real beard Santa. That beard is so fake even Teddy might notice. The cheap looking Santa suit and boots look like he got them in the clearance aisle of Wal-Mart. However, Santa himself is enthusiastic, greeting each child and listening to their requests before posing so the professional photographer Alice hired can take pictures. Hopefully, that will be enough to make up for the cheesy costume.

"There's something very odd about that Santa," Esme whispers to me. "I feel like I know him from somewhere."

We approach the front of the line and Alice takes Teddy's hand to lead him up to Santa. I take pictures as they make small talk. Teddy and I had discussed his list and I know he planned to ask for a Millennium Falcon with the figures, not sold separately. Santa listens to his requests then asks him something I never expected.

"Teddy, if you could have your daddy here for Christmas would you like that?"

Teddy nods vigorously as Santa continues. "Do you think that would be a good gift for you and your mommy?"

"Yes! Yes, Santa!"

Santa looks up at me and winks. "Now what about your Auntie Alice? Do you think she'd like a special visitor too? Maybe Uncle Jasper?"

Alice's head snaps up and she shrieks. Suddenly, there's Mrs. Claus leading our husbands out from behind the red curtain. Teddy is shouting for his daddy and Edward scoops him up from Santa's lap.

I know the small crowd is cheering. I'm vaguely aware of the flash of the camera as the photographer takes picture after picture but it all fades away as I join Edward and our son. We hug, with Teddy between us. I breathe deeply, inhaling the scent of cinnamon and sunshine and man that is my husband.

"You're early." I whisper in his ear before I pull back slightly, giving Teddy some breathing room.

He grins "I thought Santa could pull a few strings and bring me home in time for Christmas."

"I knew Santa would bring you home. Maggie said he could do it." Teddy declares as we both kiss his cheeks. Edward takes my hand. I finally look around and see Alice and Jasper embracing. She catches my eye and we're both grinning like idiots.

"He got me, I can't believe he got me." She turns to Edward. "How did you pull this off?"

Edward just laughs. "Christmas magic."

"Ho-ho-ho, the Christmas magic has just begun." Santa takes the opportunity to sit back in his chair and waves to Siobhan and Maggie. "Come on girls."

Liam hangs back.

"Liam, you don't have to talk to him or sit on his lap. Just lean on the arm rest so you're in the picture." Alice directs him just before ushering them forward.

"Santa, these are the Cullen children, Liam, Siobhan, and Maggie." Alice places her hand on each child's shoulder as she introduces them.

"Ho-ho-ho! I remember these three quite well. Liam, do you still have that Playstation 3 I brought you three Christmases ago? I expect you'll want the new version this year." Santa's deep voice booms.

Liam loses his cool boy façade for just a moment before he recovers. "My aunt told you to say that."

Just then Mrs. Claus looks up at us and winks. I gasp and my eyes fill with tears as I realize what is about to happen. I clutch Edward's arm.

"Oh my God, how did you manage this?" I ask in amazement.

He looks at me, genuinely puzzled. "Manage what?"

It occurs to me that he doesn't know what Santa is about to reveal. "Just watch."

Santa chuckles again. "No, there's no need. I remember that gift just like I remember when you got an Imaginext Pirate ship when you were four and that you asked me for a real Ferrari when you were nine."

Liam turns and really looks at the Santa. I see the recognition in his eyes but Santa puts a finger over his lips before he addresses the girls. He asks them both what they want and the girls name toys. Then Santa looks at Maggie and says.

"Come on now, Maggie. I think there's something else you would like to ask me to bring you. It's o.k. to say it. I can't make your wish come true if you don't."

Maggie hesitates, no doubt remembering our talk from last week. Liam nudges her.

"Maggie, say it. Tell him who we want home for Christmas."

Maggie glances over at her grandparents and me before she takes a deep breath. "I want my mommy and daddy home. I miss them."

"Stand up, girls." Santa commands.

They do and Mrs. Claus walks over to stand next to her husband.

"Merry Christmas, kids!"

Santa removes his beard and wig while Mrs. Claus takes off her own wig and glasses.

"Daddy! Mommy!"

The kids scream as they finally recognize Emmett and Rosalie. They embrace their parents and before long all of the Cullens are surrounding them, hugging and crying. Even Carlisle is visibly moved to see all of his children together again for the first time in years.

Cheers fill the room again with Jasper and Edward whooping and hollering loudly.

When the crowd quiets, a "ho-ho-ho" loudly echoes through the room as Alice's real beard Santa saunters inside, asking if everyone liked his Christmas surprise.

Santa addresses the line of children still waiting for their turn with him. "Thank you to Emmett and Rosalie for being such good helpers today. Now they can enjoy their time with their family and the rest of you can tell me what you want for Christmas."

I lean over and squeeze Alice's shoulder as I whisper "See, everything turned out perfectly, didn't it? "

She smiles back, for once overwhelmed and speechless. Maggie looks up at us and grins.

"Auntie Bella, I know God makes the miracles but Santa definitely delivered this one for him."


End file.
